


Never Again

by Damalia (Achrya)



Series: SnK Modern A/B/O [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin lowkey has a filthy mouth, Babies, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Damalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: imagine your OTP finding out they’re having twins</p><p>“I’m pregnant and I hope your dick falls off.” Was how Eren, master of tact and letting people down easy that he is, broke the news to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy ABO domestic stuff is how I unwind. Works along side 'Less is More' but can be read without.

“I’m pregnant and I hope your dick falls off.” Is how Eren, master of tact and letting people down easy that he is, broke the news to him. 

It wasn’t that a pregnancy was a bad thing; they were mated, married, and stable. They’d always planned on kids, on a big family hopefully. It would have been amazing news if it hadn’t come three months after their daughter had been born. 

Armin, who’d been engaged in an intense game of pickaboo with a smiling Abby, was wide eyed when he straightened up. 

“What?" 

"I am pregnant and we are never having sex again." 

Armin frowned at the furiously hissed words but decided to put that aside to talk about later. One thing at a time. "Are you sure? We’ve barely even-”

“The kitchen. Last month.” Eren’s moth was set in a deep frown. “Abby was asleep, finally, and you bent me over the counter because I ‘smelled and looked so fucking good you just couldn’t help yourself’ and 'you’d been wanting to be inside me all morning.’" 

Armin ran a finger over the bottom of Abby’s foot, smiling as her legs curled and kicked. "I don't think I said fucking.”

But, Eren’s revisionist dialogue aside (what Armin had actually said had been considerably worse and focused on how good Eren felt around his dick and something about his sloppy slutty hole and…well, it had been one of those moments), that did sound like something that might have happened. In his defense his omega did smell and look amazing lately. It was absolutely a possessive alpha thing; his mate, still soft and rounded from carrying his child with that lingering scent of pregnancy and fertility and something that had marked him and their child as Armin’s still clinging to him, it all called to him.

Even with Eren looking mad enough to kill he still felt a swell of arousal.  

“And then you knotted me. In the kitchen. While our daughter was asleep ten feet away.” Eren glared at him flatly. It was eerily similar to the face he’d made in the kitchen when the euphoria of their first time being together since bringing Abby home had worn off. 

Eren hadn’t thought being stuck together was amusing. When Armin had pointed out they could easily maneuver back into the living room he’d just gotten huffy about Abby seeing 'that’. In the end it had been fine, the knot going down long before Abby had woken up and they’d gone about their day. 

“Without a condom.” Eren concluded.

Oh. 

Well damn. He’d been so caught up in the moment, specifically getting Eren over the counter and burying his nose in his mate's neck to inhale that intoxicating scent, and then focused on the knotting that he’d completely forgotten.

Eren didn’t do well on birth control, which was a polite way of saying it was hell on his emotions and sex drive, so they’d always relied on condoms. They’d done a pretty great job up until a little too much wine right on the edge of Eren’s heat had lead to some dirty talk and a request to feel his knot without the condom and…well, now they had Abby. 

And it seemed they were repeating the same mistake. Though he was loath to call it a mistake since Abby was without a doubt the best thing he’d ever contributed to in all his life. 

Armin considered the situation carefully before speaking. “If you are pregnant there isn’t really any point in cutting me off now, is there?”

For a moment Eren’s face was so clouded over and dark he actually thought his mate was going to hit him. Instead his mate turned and stormed out of the bedroom, leaving him to look down into Abby’s bright green eyes. 

She was beautiful, bits of him and Eren but slowly forming features that were all her own. He’d always thought there was no way he could love anyone as much as he loved Eren but then there Abby and it was like his heart had grown just to fit her. 

He smiled and tickled her feet again, heart squeezing at her delighted noise. Another baby wouldn’t be so bad. How could it be when one was so perfect?

* * *

Eren was less mad when they went for their first appointment with the doctor and when the strong lub-dub of a heartbeat filled the exam room he was grinning hard. Abby had gone quiet, eyes big as she listened to the noise from her carseat.

Armin however squinted. “It sounds…different.” He remembered the sound of Abby’s heartbeat perfectly, the way it had seemed so fast compared to Eren’s, and how it had brought the reality of everything down on him.

This time it was fluttering and seemed to echo. 

Eren’s smile faded and he tried to push himself up only for Dr. Ackerman to push him back down while glaring sharply in Armin’s direction. 

“Quiet. I’m trying to see something.”

“Is something wrong?” Eren asked. 

He reached for Armin, gripped his hand so tightly there were probably going to be bruises but he didn’t say a word. His own heart was beating almost as fast, he imagined, as the baby’s and he felt lightheaded with sudden fear. 

“Oh god.” Eren whispered, voice strangely thick. “Something’s wrong.”

It wad only a few seconds, ten or twenty at the most, but Armin’s eyes were burning by the time Ackerman turned away from the ultrasound screen to look at them. His expression was as dour as always but somehow seemed worse. 

“Congratulations. You’re having twins.”

Armin's stomach flipped. Twins? They were…how the…they. twins? Them? In Eren?

Eren’s grip on his hand tightened. Armin winced and tried to free himself but his mate wouldn’t budge. “What?" 

Ackerman sighed. "Twins. Two babies.”

“Armin.” Eren pushed his name out through clenched teeth. A look at the omega found him starting to go red in the face and his eyes narrowed. 

He sighed. “No sex ever again?”

“Never. Again." 


End file.
